What I Know
by therosegardens
Summary: There's nothing to do when you finish your test first in class... Logan's thoughts and stories about the kids in class.


There's not much to do in class once you finished a test. I glanced around the classroom thinking about what I know about all of them. Kendall sat in front of me in class and Jo sat beside him. Kendall is one of the most responsible teenagers I know. We'll go to parties and he makes sure we all get home safe. Even when he 'dabs' into activities such as drinking and drugs, he'd makes sure that he doesn't go too crazy about it. He at least wants to know what happened last night. Kendall is very sure of who he is and what he's going to do. I admire that.

Jo is kind of like Kendall too, she knows what she wants and knows exactly who she is. Jo and Kendall have been inseparable since she came back from New Zealand. The night she came back, Kendall snuck out to greet her in her apartment. On the way to work the next day, he told all of us about how he lost his virginity to Jo via text message since he didn't want his mom to hear our conversation while she drove us to Rocque Records.

Kendall is the second one of us to be deflowered. James was the first. Her name was Gracie Michaelson. She was this sweet brunette who had hair that just brushed her shoulder when she walked. She'd wear skirts and sundresses nearly everyday and always had a packed lunch. Gracie was a very sweet girl, she'd volunteer on weekends and if anyone needed help, she'd come help you in a heartbeat. Back when we were in middle school, James wasn't the most appealing guy in our school. Girls didn't talk to him but Gracie did. Gracie was his first girlfriend and he was crazy about her. The summer we were going into high school he learned Gracie was moving away. The night before she left that's when it happened. I remember the conversation at school we had the next day. He couldn't believe it. We made him give details because we were preteen boys who didn't know a thing about sex, we just knew we wanted it.

When we entered high school, James looked a lot more different than he was the year before. He started to get a bunch of attention from girls which was very different for him. He would get invited to parties that Carlos and I wouldn't get invited to. He was Homecoming King for our grade. He definitely had it going on for him. There was one day in the 9th grade where Gracie came back to visit. James was so happy to see her until he saw she was with somebody else, she was somebody else. That killed him inside. James hasn't really had a steady relationship in years. He's too afraid.

Carlos is just naturally good. Even when he does bad things, he'd apologize instantly and try to cover the bad things he's done with nice deeds. It's surprising how he's never had a real girlfriend. Then again, he barely knows what manners is. We always try to set him up but it never works out. Carlos is a bit of a follower. James would drink at party, Carlos would start drinking. Kendall wants to go to the park alone, Carlos would follow him. Carlos doesn't like being alone in our group. So we always try to include him.

I glance over at the Jennifer's who turned in their test all together. They all play with Carlos' heart. He really likes them even though they're just a bunch of insecure bitches. Well Jennifer Wood isn't really a bitch, only when she's with them. Jennifer Wood is so kind and gentle but when she's with the Jennifer's, she's like the thorns on a rose. She really liked Carlos. She would confide in Camille about him. Camille told me that she would have told the Jennifer's how she felt but they would try to make her forget about him than talk it out with her. The other Jennifer's a little more cold hearted than Ms. Wood. But I've never gotten to know them as well as Carlos. Even though they hate him, we all know that out of all the people at The Palm Woods, they depend on him.

Guitar Dude sat in the back of the class. Many are surprised that he is actually really smart since he's kind of stoner... kind of... ha. More like he is. But he's a real chill guy, just very out there for most of us. He dated the blonde Jennifer back in the day. Back when she first came to Hollywood. She really liked him but she didn't like how his music was more important to him than her, which Guitar Dude didn't like so he dumped her. But they're still friends. Not many people know that story. The Jennifer's have a sweet spot for Guitar Dude.

Camille tapped my shoulder with a note in her hand.

_What's the answer to number 3?_

I look around the room to see where the teacher is. She was reading a book in the front of the room. I tap the of my table and held out a 4. I could hear Camille writing it down and she tapped her pencil on the table; it was her way of telling me 'Thank You'.

Camille is different than most girls and probably most complex. She's very passionate about acting and straight forward. She's the coolest girl I know. She's very beautiful too. Camille would tell me how she begged and pleaded her parents to support her acting career and move to LA and how grateful she is. There isn't one bad thing about her... other than the time JAMES KISSED HER...I always thought about getting back together with Camille. But I don't think right now is the right time. I want to be with her but I don't think we're ready yet.

For me, I don't know how to describe myself, I've always been known as the 'brain'. I don't mind it because I'm fascinated with learning how things work, why we're here; I just love learning new things. I like knowing things about people. Like the things I know now, I find it interesting. It gives me an idea of who else this person is other than the person they are in public.


End file.
